


苦艾酒

by cyclone_witch



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone_witch/pseuds/cyclone_witch
Summary: Dalton是州内最好的私立男子高中，他们追求ABO平等，杜绝欺凌。而明星社团林莺队里集中了很多英俊腿长的Alpha，例如他们的三任队长。三人爱情观风格各异，信息素也差异颇多。而后两任队长，只爱帅哥的Sebastian，和信息素无人知晓的Hunter搞上了。大概是因为七夕吧。而Sebastian又真的很好闻。





	苦艾酒

**Author's Note:**

> 微博被封所以来AO3补档，对于tag我尽力了  
> OOC有私设，ABO开车，AA所以并没有发情期肉很柴  
> 很久之前的七夕贺文，凑合一下还可以当今年的贺文

Dalton成为州内最好的私立男子高中不是没有原因的。他们追求ABO平等，杜绝欺凌，刻意散发信息素诱导强迫Omega的行为一经发现立刻退学处理且记入档案，平时有由Beta组成的小队维护校园AO治安与安全。学会收敛自己的气味是入校后的必修课。  
好在AO从人口比例上算少数，这让Wes为首的治安小组大松了一口气。  
与此相比，明星社团林莺队里集中了很多英俊腿长的Alpha，典型代表，他们的三任队长。  
这三人爱情观风格各异，信息素也差异颇多，林莺们只觉得这三人简直比看gossip girl还精彩。  
Blaine是愿得一人心，白首不相离。守身如玉只待灵魂伴侣，声称完全不在乎对方属性，他的信息素是香草冰淇淋的奶味，谁会讨厌香草冰淇淋呢？  
Sebastian只爱帅哥，真真正正做到了对长得符合他品味的Alpha、Beta、Omega一视同仁，信息素里也因为掺杂着咖啡、酒精味而不被大多数人知晓。  
Hunter……Hunter很帅，但他的信息素平时淡的让人分辨不出，林莺怀疑是因为他在军校的隐蔽训练之类，他们更八卦这位新任鸟王的发情期是否独自硬熬过去。  
合唱团训练时是要求收敛气味的，比赛时散发点荷尔蒙还可以吸引观众，日常练习时万一引起Alpha们不要命的不由自主散发信息素，彼此之间互相压制冲突，再诱发Omega进入发情期……  
扯远了，说回来。  
现在、与前任的林莺队长同住Dalton Alpha宿舍的一个双人间。  
这两人第一次见面时就互相看不顺眼。知道Hunter的身份后，苦艾酒的气息瞬间弥漫了整间屋子，是Sebastian放出信息素来试图压制想争个高低上下，Hunter猝不及防但反应迅速，拿出惯用的香水与中和喷雾喷了一周身，似乎对Sebastian的味道很不喜欢。好在宿舍的隔音密闭性都不错，否则这两个强势的Alpha不知要闹出怎么的乱摊子来。结果是对各种气味敏感的clarence一人赏了一爪子，女王般爬到猫爬架上。  
Hunter理亏，Sebastian哼了一声，这事就不了了之了。不过Hunter倒是知道了Sebastian的信息素——苦艾酒，纯的。  
他想，这于Sebastian再合适不过，浓烈而不可口，而他，更喜欢清淡的味道。

他们是怎么到这一步的呢？Hunter迷迷糊糊地想，牙齿还啃着Sebastian的下嘴唇。  
“七夕——中国的情人节”，Wes宣布着，而剩下的人起哄要休息一天——“明天一早就开始训练”——他们说，但Hunter怀疑明早他们能否按时起床，然后无奈地同意了。Sebastian吹着口哨拉着他、Nick和Jeff上了车，说要带他长见识。  
Hunter觉得自己更愿意呆在宿舍，安排接下来的比赛行程。  
下一件事他记得的就是scandal迷乱的灯光，Sebastian在吧台旁和人拼酒，玩到high时在众人的起哄声中一步步走近，DJ在打碟，酒吧中一片吵闹，Hunter却只听到自己的心跳，他看着Sebastian吻上上自己的嘴唇，两人的呼吸都是一滞，然后狂风暴雨般吻了起来。  
明明没喝酒，Hunter却觉得自己醉的一塌糊涂，他拉着Sebastian挤出拥挤的人群，越走越快，步出酒吧时外界的蝉鸣声与闷热的空气让两人一怔，然后心有灵犀般手拉手跑了起来。  
都是年轻气盛的Alpha，开车回学校的路上，广播里自动跳出whistle，Hunter听到在副驾上蜷成一团的Sebastian闷声在笑，他不吭声把电台关掉，把车速加到限速范围内的最大，而那人开始轻声的反复哼唱一句“ I kissed a boy and I like it”，更让他觉得身下炽热。学校的停车场上，Hunter竟还有注意到车子停歪了重新打了一把方向盘再回正。关车门的重重声音在偌大的空间回荡，这似乎是他也迫不及待的唯一证据。还没到寝室两人就在Dalton的昏暗长走廊上亲成一团，感谢这是假期而林莺的大多数成员还未归来，两人模糊着隐约记得收敛信息素直到跌跌撞撞地一直缠到了Sebastian的床上，Sebastian吮着Hunt的嘴唇，双手胡乱摸着想要扒掉他身上的衣服，Hunt抬手配合着脱掉tee，也干净利落解决掉Sebastian的衬衫上的扣子。  
肌肤相贴的那一刻两人都发出慰叹，另一个人的体温迅速点燃了他们为剩不多的理智，试图将对方压倒在床上。  
Hunt被Sebastian压倒的时候还觉得他热情火辣到要命，但等到那只灵巧的手顺着Hunt的关键区一路摸到尾椎，享受着身上的人的主动和他光洁的背脊的林莺队长突觉不对，他一把抓住seb的手，男孩抬起头，一脸欲望又迷茫地看着他，Hunter不由自主地吞咽，他的下身更硬了，而Sebastian觉得他滑动的喉结很好看。  
seb亲吻着身下人的胸膛，得意地露齿一笑，“放心，我会让你很舒服的。”——他觉得Hunt担心他技术的事情完全不必要，而Hunt觉得seb还没搞清上下的原则性问题。  
他攥着seb手腕的力道又重了一分以表明态度——“我从来不做下面那个”，seb现在是跨坐在他身上的姿势了，耸耸肩，“凡事都有第一次的”。  
Hunt觉得他需要告诉某人，有些第一次并不存在可能。  
Sebastian的曲棍球队训练被证明对锻炼体力颇有成效的同时终究是Hunter的近身格斗技巧占据上风。  
Hunter半倚半躺，sebastian坐在他怀里，双手被反剪在身后用不上力气。  
Hunter的胯隔着牛仔裤磨着顶着，逼得他漏出来一丝呻吟，他不由自主地想转过来头来接吻。但Hunter专注地轻轻舔舐撕咬他的脖颈，时而用鼻子摩挲肌肤，Alpha的腺体同样在此，Sebastian急促的喘息，敏感点被掌控，带来未知的恐惧，也让欲念更加强烈。  
苦艾酒的香气充满整个宿舍，Clarence叫了一声躲到另一张床底下去了。Hunter从接吻中还记得分心记住明天要给Clarence洗澡。  
这种完全被掌控的感觉很陌生，Sebastian从来强势也略微有点撑不住，他微微前倾身子退开——“我先洗澡”。  
他趁着Hunter没反应过来快步走入浴室，微凉的水流从花洒喷洒下来的那一刻才松了口气。  
然后是开门的声音。  
浑身赤裸的Hunter一挤进来就发现屋内的气息略有不同，是苦艾酒浓郁的香气微微稀释，而Sebastian背对着他，埋着头，水流从光滑诱人的背脊上滑落。  
他的欲望越加坚挺。  
他迈入浴缸，抓着Sebastian的肩就咬上了他脖子上的腺体，然后注入自己的信息素。  
冰薄荷水的味道。  
Sebastian打了一个战栗，瞬间觉得自己的腿发软，又与背后贴上来的火热皮肤形成对比。他转过身来，发现自己恰好被圈在怀里，而刚刚注入的信息素让他没了反抗的力气。  
但Sebastian从来不服输，他握住Hunter的下面，不满地发现有人的尺寸比自己更大。他恶劣地揉了一把，有乳白色的液体微微渗出，炽热在手里跳动，听到Hunter被打乱的喘息声，才满意地抬起下巴，“你最好技术好点。”  
Hunter抿嘴，右手在前面揉捏着他的欲望试图让他放松，左手抬起他的一条腿勾上自己的腰后顺着大腿与臀缝借着水的润滑挤了进去。男性Alpha的后穴并不像Omega发情期那样会自动做好准备，开拓的过程让两人都颇觉艰难，Sebastian时不时不满地抓着他的头发示意自己被弄疼了，Hunter忍得也很辛苦，含着他红色的乳粒，用舌尖来回挑弄。  
Hunter进入的时候，长叹一口气，炽热被绵软紧致的肉穴包裹，舒服的他头皮发麻。而Sebastian只觉得下面又酸又涨，带着微微地撕裂感，以往他上的那些Alpha都这个感觉还是这人技术太差？  
没等Sebastian想明白，Hunter开始动了，他退到底又顶入，大开大合，Sebastian渐渐习惯了节奏放松下来。一个挺身，Hunter的欲念蹭过了Sebastian的敏感点，他不由得呻吟出声来，而Hunter心领神会地接下来都往那一点顶弄，Sebastian仰长了脖颈和Hunter接吻，身体里被充实填满，他也渐渐得了趣。在Hunter放慢了节奏时还会用小腿磨着他的腰臀催他。  
Sebastian前面被揉着，在一个顶弄间达到了高潮，他不由自主地勾着Hunter的脖子，射在了两人的小腹上，后穴更是一阵阵抽搐，晕眩中他只记得自己的东西被抹开在胸口，双腿也都被圈了起来盘在Hunter的腰间，Hunter嘶吼一声，双臂抱着他，快速的抽弄，体内的东西有涨大的趋势。  
他瞪大了眼……结？  
Hunter咬着他的肩头在体内射了出来，那东西还卡住里面，在Sebastian想退开始微微撕扯着疼，他只觉得后面胀的厉害。  
后面Sebastian记得就不清了，大概是Hunter保持着抱他的姿势做了清理，再抱着他回到床上去，两人相拥而眠。  
第二天要训练的两人都起晚了，奉命来叫的Nick觉得自己要找Jeff洗洗眼睛。  
Sebastian的纯苦艾酒味道被冰薄荷水冲淡，是温和清爽的味道，而Hunter难得的没有收掉自己的气息，林莺所有人都知道这两人干嘛了，而Sebastian开始没羞没臊地和Hunter在每一个角落接吻。

**Author's Note:**

> *苦艾酒(Absinthe)：一种茴香味的烈酒,主要原料是茴芹,茴香及苦艾药草.法国苦艾酒一般呈棕黄色。苦艾酒在冲淡调兑前味道非常浓烈且不可口。传统上,饮用时常加3-5倍的溶有方糖的冰水稀释，口感先甜后苦，伴着悠悠的药草气味，芳香浓郁,口感清淡而略带苦味，据说是“含有非常温和的茴芹味的清爽饮料，禁不住引起您对法国南部漫长夏日时光的憧憬与回忆”。  
> 最初被用作医治百病的药酒。传说中苦艾酒有催欲效果。苦艾酒一度遭到查禁，在法国比较盛行。  
> *一开始不确定Hunter的信息素味道，想了好多，我就差写加了肉桂的咖啡了  
> *他们七夕还在学校是暑假为比赛做准备，不算bug哟


End file.
